Broken Chains
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: She was breaking the chains around his heart-the one's he hadn't ever let Beth break.


**Broken Chains**

 **Summary:** She was breaking the chains around his heart-the one's he hadn't ever let Beth break.

 **Pairing:** Aaron Hotchner- _Criminal Minds_ /Maria Atwood-Biography of a child assassinby me! Daiyu Amaya-You can find my books on Amazon under the same pen name I use here ^_^ I'd give you a link but this site doesn't allow links.

 **Warning:** **M Rating**

 _Sexual Themes, mentions of Homicide, Cursing_

 **Giant One Time Only Author Note:**

Hi! Welcome to Broken Chains, the first story in quite a while that I've written for this site, I've mostly been writing for Amazon and haven't been able to complete any of the fanfiction for here. I've written quite a few but they are so beyond not done that I haven't dared post any of them. If you want you can skip the first bit but please read the end of the notes! It clarifies a few things, I've made the important bit bold for you!

So I'm going to creepily honest with you all about this story! For some strange reason I've gotten obsessively fascinated by SSA Aaron Hotchner's love life I'm so not sure why, I guess that after the love of his life Haley I find it hard to see him with anyone else, so with the help of a daydream, and a few other Hotch/Maria stories I'm trying to write Broken Chains was an attempt to see where I can get with Hotch and his strange love life-And yes before you say hey what about Beth?! I do remember Beth and I didn't like her. Sorry, but that's the truth, I thought she was too perfect for some reason. I wanted someone wild and yet okay with kids for Hotch-probably because A) We hardly ever see him smile/make jokes-even if they were dry jokes and B) Hello he's a single parent-his partner would have to be okay with Jack or there would be no relationship because Hotch is completely devoted to Jack.

Beth wasn't wild-she was so vanilla, where's our chocolate chip mint for Hotch?

Speaking of Chocolate and the things that go with it-Is it just me or dose Garcia and Morgan need to get in a relationship?! Seriously-I like that pairing, it grew on me over the seasons and then bam nothing happens between them and Savanna shows up on the scene, don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with Savanna I like her alright, but come on! Morgan and Garcia are totally awesome and they would be so much more awesome together-even if it is technically against the rules!

 **I would like** to note that I was assuming Hotchner is 48 in season 10-which mean's he would have been 39 in season 1, the age was just something I read in a story here on this site (I don't remember the story title and I didn't write it down-I read far too much on here to find it in my internet history) and it stuck for some reason T_T He's probably younger then that, but I don't think the show ever covers how old everyone on the team is except Reid-though it dose hint that Hotchner's birthday is around the day of the dead, because Garcia mentioned it in the show-in the Ep where they are in Garcia's place for the day of the dead, and he shows up late, while their at the door Garcia mentions his birthday-but not what day! Ghaa frustrating!

Also Maria in this story is Thirty Three years old (The same age as Reid funnily enough) since I'm using the _Cold Case_ version of her. I have a few different version's of Maria but Cold Case is a sequel to The Biography of A Child Assassin, and if you've Read any John Rain, take my stories as comedy and spoofs on the actually John Rain, I try to use humor and odd situations to bring the story to life in my light and it shows in my work- I live to write and I write to live and all that Jazz!

Alright I'm done lol Please enjoy the story and all the sexiness that ensues! Thank You!

Chapter One Word Count: 2,570

Aaron's POV

"See you later Aaron." He raises his tumbler as Dave walks off, heading home. A young woman he'd been eyeing most of the night was heading in his direction, dark blond hair, deep blue eyes, a beautiful thigh length mint green dress gracing her slim body, not to mention the long legs ending in mint heels. She sat next to him at the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. Glancing at him she smiled. "Hi, I'm Maria." She said as she held out a hand, they shook, she had a firm grip. He smiled back, her body language told him that she was confident, and interested. "I'm Aaron." She nods and takes a sip of her drink. "Well Aaron, you're friends left but here you are still. Looking for some company?" Not only is she interested, she's willing too. Normally he didn't take people home but he could see bringing her home and christening the couch, his bed, and maybe a counter too. "I might be." She laughed, it was nice sounding, friendly. "So, would you like to come home with me?" Direct as well as confident. "Don't you think it's a little dangerous to come home with a strange man you just met?" Maria smiles with a shake of her head; "Oh honey I can take care of myself, I'm a trained black belt and I've got a taser. I'd rather play with you then hurt you." and it's a purr that comes out of her mouth, and damn that was just beyond sexy. He dealt with confident women all day and here was one promising a good time, how had he gotten her attention again? "Sure, but I'd rather it was my place." Maria chuckles; "Didn't your momma ever teach you bringing home strange women was dangerous?" She's not serious, just teasing him about his comment. "Nope."

She's insatiable, and it's honestly exciting. When was the last time he felt this kind of heat? Certainly with Haley but not in the same way-he'd loved Haley-Maria was a whole different story as she smiled down at him, straddling his lap, showing off more of those long legs that she'd flirted with at the bar-her hands everywhere. "Mh, I think you said something about christening multiple things?" There's that teasing tone again and he picks her up, they were going to christening the kitchen and then his bed room. Those long legs wrapping around his waist, she doesn't weight very much, maybe a bit over a hundred pounds.

She's laughing as he sets her on the counter; "Seriously? What is it with men and counter tops?" He can't help the chuckle that slips out of his mouth. "What can I say? It just seems like an interesting place." And then their kissing, she's good-there's no hint of hesitation in the way she kisses. They pull away a moment later for air and she smirks at him; "I do believe we're wearing too much." and then she's pulling his shirt off, kicking off her heels while she's at it. They bang against the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen, he hopes that they don't leave a mark; "Whoops."

Her mouth is back on his and he forgets about the shoes, he slips his hands around her back-the zipper is easy as butter to draw downwards. He slides the dress off of her shoulders, she's wearing a black push up bra and as he pushes it further black lace panties. She's also heavily scared, like she'd been in a lot of fights over her life time. There must have been a point in her life where she was walking on the darker side of humanity either as a officer of the law or a criminal. "We almost match." She's tracing his scars with her fingertips, a look of awe on her face rather than disgust that he'd been worried about, before they got this far-he'd been far too distracted by that mouth.

She arches as his mouth skims down her neck, A moan escaping her scarlet lips. He might be older now but he's still got it apparently. Her nails dig into his back getting him to hiss, she chuckles and nips at his lips; "Lets play shall we?" Maria's legs tighten around his waist as she pulls him closer to her and damn christening the counters he wants her now. She's so light it's an easy walk to his bed, where he throws them both down onto his bed-before he can figure what just happened she's on top of him, rolling her hips against his and he let out a breath.

She was so pretty-it was almost painful, because she was younger, that much he could tell and he was, well not exactly young anymore-but it was far too late to have any reservations or doubts, She shucks off her remaining clothes and his while she's at it, She's so very beautiful and ready for him.

His hips bucked up against her, she felt so smooth and warm. "Oh do that again." She let out breathy moan, He flipped them and rubbed against her again-the glint in her eyes spoke of danger and she flipped them back; "Oh no cowboy-I've got the reins." He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat; "Is that so?" She nodded with a wicked grin; "We should have a condom." He chuckled and took one out of his nightstand, it made it just that much easier to clean when he was having a moment-he hadn't slept with a woman in quite a while and he was still a man after all. Maria snatched it out of his hand and to his surprise slid the rubber down him, he arched into the feeling. Maria let out a hearty laugh; "Feels good?" Aaron grabbed her hips and it was her turn to arch.

He's disoriented as his phone goes off, he slides across the bed, Maria's gone and her side of the bed cold-she'd been gone for a while then. "Hotchner." It's Garcia, He listens intently. A new case having cropped up, an unsub beating and then strangling young women at bars-after he hangs up and gets up, his back cracks and he groans-he's too old for wild one night stands... Maria had been rough on him, but it had been fun. He kind of wished he'd gotten her number, his stress levels were so much lower now that he'd had a romp in the hay with her-and god was she wild? He takes a quick shower hissing as the water hits the scratch marks Maria left behind, before he gets ready to go into work. The other love of his life-even though there are days he wants to quit he knows he'll never be able to. Beth had been so understanding about his life, about his work that they had clicked. But, had he really cared? Because he had told her to not regret anything at the cost of their relationship. What was he even doing anymore?

He meets the others at the Blue Moon Bar to talk to the latest victims boyfriend, they all seem kind of drawn and tired. The night before had been quite the party, not that any of them had much to drink-just a late night and an early morning. They enter and sitting at the bar with the boyfriend is Maria, now his work and personal lives were crossing over.

Damn. But when she looks up it's with determination, not with recognition. Maybe she didn't recognize his face even though it had only been a few hours since they had fallen asleep in a heap, it would be both good and bad in his books if she didn't remember him though. "Sal Jonson?" The older man she's sitting with nods, he's a beefy man, more fat than muscle by the looks of it though and it's fairly obvious he'd been crying for a good long while. "He's been on a jag since he found out that Tessa was killed, He called me in the moment he found out. I'm a bouncer here on the weekends." A bouncer? She was slim and nearly fragile looking, she did have powerful legs and she could probably take a person-she had said she was a black belt after all.

"You, A bouncer?" Morgan looks skeptical of that. Maria smiles lightly; "Would you like a demonstration on how I get men and women to leave the bar before they act too naughty?" There's a sultry note in her voice as if she's flaunting it-He tries really hard not to react to that tone, the same tone she'd used on him in his bed. Morgan chuckles; "So you flirt with them." She nods, "For the most part yeah."

They separate the two and unfortunately he ends up with Maria to question, him and Reid. "So, last night were you on duty?" Maria shakes her head, a glimmer in her eyes. "No, I was at a different bar picking up a hot older man." She's still flirting with him in the day light, so she did remember him after all. "Do you know his name?" She needs an alibi, she coughs; "I don't think he'll like to be bothered." Reid frowns; "You technically have no alibi, we could seriously look at you as a suspect." She bites her lips, "I guess then I'll be a suspect, because honestly it was a one night thing." And damn he can't just leave her hanging like that, she's not a suspect because she was too busy 'playing' with him.

"Reid, she's not a suspect." Reid's eyebrows shoot up; "Hotch?" Maria looks fairly surprised herself; "She was with me, we were at the bar everyone was at yesterday night." Though he's not about to tell Reid he took Maria home though that was fairly obvious by the way she's grinning at him, and Reid's far from stupid. "Aw, thank you mister F.B.I agent man." Reid looks between them and Aaron knows where that thought was heading-Maria was obviously younger then him, closer to Reid's age by the looks of it. "Um, okay...Before yesterday night had miss Crispin said any thing strange to you? Maybe about feeling like someone was watching her?" Maria taps a finger to her chin; "Not that I can remember and I have a photographic memory...I could have forgotten but I find that doubtful, and if she did I would have urged her to tell Sal." Photographic, then she wouldn't have forgotten his face. She was an decent actress then, but she wasn't the killer because by the time of the beating and strangulation she was already at his place. Maria sighs; "I do know someone who might want to hurt Tessa though, a while back she had a thing with a younger man-Mark. Sal didn't know and if he did he would have thrown a pity party for himself rather than try to kill Tessa. His heart wouldn't allow for that, from a medical stand point-as for a emotional side...who knows?" They thank her for her time and she walks away from them. Reid looks like he wants to ask questions, questions Aaron's not sure he wants to answer. "I'm sorry." His head nearly snaps off as he turns to look at Reid; "What for? It's not like you knew-she acted like she didn't even know me." Reid nods, a frown creasing his face. "You too, by the way. The others won't know, I won't say a word." and he too walks off, Aaron wants to beat his head against a wall as he follows a moment later after gaining his composure. Sal is back at the bar and Maria smiles wanly at him, The others follow him out of the Blue Moon Bar and Grill. They had a killer to catch.

"So what do we know so far?" Morgan says as they look over the photographs, Three women-near identical in looks over three days. "Well, one of them could have been the real target and the others test runs? Tessa Crispin was the last and the most severely beaten of the women. The other two, Judi Kunetka and Serenity Wright were blitz attacked and then strangled." Reid says as he looks at the folder in front of him.

"And Miss Darnell mentioned that if anyone had a problem with Crispin it was her ex lover Mark Swanson." Maria Darnell, He had to keep his mind on the job and not on the blond herself. "Did we find out anything about Swanson?" Garcia pipes up; "He used his Credit Card at the Blue Moon the night that Crispin died." and damn, it really could be Swanson. "We need to question him, send us his address Garcia." Garcia replies in a smug tone that she'd already done that a minute ago. Time to go get their possible suspect, only they don't find him at home or work. "Where would he go?" They all frown and then Reid looks shocked; "If he's still angry he could go after Mister Jonson." They hadn't thought of that sooner, they really should have. They swarmed the bar and Sal Jonson is on the ground and Maria in the clutches of Mark Swanson, he has a gun to her head as they enter, shielding himself from them as they draw their own weapons.

She had blood dripping from her right arm onto the floor, but the man behind her was glaring at them so they couldn't do anything about the bleeding just yet. "You killed Tessa, and now you've got no where to go-they won't leave us alone and you've got a gun so they've got no choice but to point their's at you."

Mark Swanson frowned, "You're not leaving either." She laughs which isn't appropriate for such a dire situation. "Oh?" And before any of them can blink she's disarming Swanson-her hands pushing the gun out of his and into hers, she turns to face him and suddenly Swanson's own gun is pointed at him as Maria backs off out of everyone's way. Smartly she crouches down and slides the gun away from herself and Swanson.

She hadn't been kidding about being able to protect herself after all, but she was more than just a black belt to be able to disarm someone like she just had. Morgan moves forward to make the arrest and he goes to Maria's side, she looks exhausted. She smiles up at him-she's still crouching as if she can't get back up, that could be due to the blood loss. "That was smooth." She grins; "Yeah, stupid but smooth." He doesn't disagree with that statement, because there could have been serious complications. She could have been shot, she could have died. She moves to stand and nearly falls over; "Oh, I've lost quite a bit then." She sounds faint, but she still tries to walk out of his grasp. "Where do you think you're going?" She frowns; "Sal." He looks at the downed man and Dave has the man sitting up, already calling for the paramedics. Maria nudges him; "I want to check on Sal-I don't think I can get there on my own." He helps her to Sal's side and then the paramedics separate them.

"That was an interesting resolution." Dave says at his side. "It was." There was nothing more he could say after all.

 **Part Two**

 **Sorry Author's Note!:** Listening to Sonata Arctica's _I Have a Right_ and at one point Season ten, Episode ten of Criminal Minds If you've seen this episode this is the one this chapter is based off of. So the case that involved Maria was between Episode Nine and Ten, I kind of messed up the story line for the Television show lol

Word Count: 1,356

Maria's POV

Maria knows that what she's about to do is dangerous, but she can't help but to want the man in her life. He'd been so exciting and new, of course he could count it as a one off but she really wanted more, because she'd never enjoyed herself as much as she had with him. His team eye her as she heads to Aaron's office, one of them with a knowing eye, it was funny really that Rossi would know her and Aaron. She knocks on the man's door, he tells her the door was open so she walks right in. He looks up and then dose a double take; "What are you doing here?" Maria wants to laugh at the seriousness in his voice. "Well, hopefully getting you to take a break from your work since it is your lunch time." He frowns and she suddenly knows he's going to tell her no and damn it she really wanted to go to lunch with the man, sure he's older than her by at least fifteen years but that was okay, she liked them older. Maybe he just doesn't want to deal with her since she'd crossed over into his work rather than just being a part of his personal life? "No." She snorts and yeah she kind of expected that answer. "That's it? Just no." He gives her a steely look and she's crossed a line she didn't even know was there, she walks around his desk and he turns his chair-a look of dawning anger on his face, Maria grabs his tie; "Just tell someone when you don't want them around Agent Hotchner-it makes it easier." She let's his tie go and struts-and damned right she struts-out of his office. She's passing the team again when out of the blue; "I love your shoes." She stops and turn, "Honey I love your shoes, where'd you get em?" And the obviously bubbly blond gushes about where her shoes came from-her date looks slightly amused; "You were about to go to lunch right?" The blond, Garcia nods; "Maybe I could join you? I'd love to keep talking to you." Garcia links arms with her; "Sure!"

She knows this isn't exactly a smart move, because Aaron might think she's trying to use his team against him even though she's not. She thinks their all very interesting people and they could become friends, at least Garcia and her-they had quite a bit in common. Rossi is a different matter all together, she knows him-enough that she knows his quirks, knows when the man is amused.

"So is Agent Hotchner always so straight faced?" They had gone to a Korean place that Garcia had found and wanted to try, no one was willing to tell the techno goddess no and that suited her just fine.

Aaron's POV

She's beautiful in the sleeveless, knee length black dress and black cowboy boots. Her hair framing her face in blond waves and Dave must have set this up-because why else would she have shown up? "Maria, I didn't know you like Jazz." She smiles at Dave, her eyes sliding over to him, but he doesn't want to talk to her, how can he? "I love it, my mentor use to go to Jazz places, I think one of his lovers was a jazz player, so he just kind of shared the musical side to his love." Dave nods, and he had been wrong, she could have shown up of her own accord if she loved Jazz; "Why don't you join us?" She smiles wanly; "Sorry, I have a friend-I just spotted him. I'll see you two later?" Dave agrees and she's on her way-a male friend, maybe she had already moved on then? "Well, I've never seen you so rude before."

Dave has no idea, he didn't know that he first met Maria at a bar, that he'd brought her home and now she was showing up everywhere. All Dave knew was that she was a victim of a crime they had just thwarted-a case closed, they all knew better than to get involved with someone they had saved, though admittedly Maria had saved herself when she took the gun from Swanson. "I swear she's stalking me." Dave's eyes widen almost comically; "I invited her here, though apparently she came prepared to be brushed off." He'd figured as much, though Dave had no idea just how messed up he felt for doing that to Maria, she had been fun after all.

"I thought so. but I just..." He lets out a harsh breath, honestly he shouldn't be so twisted up about Maria, they had only had sex the once and then she'd been in his work life for all of a few hours, and god was that how quick the case had been? "It's hard to talk to her." Dave looks confused and Aaron figures that he should come clean about what was going on with him and Maria. "A few nights ago we all went to that bar you suggested and I stayed after every one else left, and while I was there I met Maria, we flirted and...Well, she went home with me." Dave's jaw drops, "That's why? No wonder! But, she seems interested in you still even though you've been acting like a jerk to her." He resented that comment, it wasn't like he'd dated her or anything, it had been a one night stand. But, she obviously wanted to make more of it.

He wasn't sure if he should let her, it was strange-him being so unsure of himself this way, because he hadn't been when the team had needed him even though he knew Haley was going to leave him. He hadn't been unsure when Emily had to fake her death, nor when Foyet attacked him or when he told Erin that he was certain that Foyet would have killed Jack if given half the chance, but here he was dithering like a school girl over someone at least fifteen years younger then him. Some one who could very easily chose to be with someone else, why she had even targeted him that night was a mystery-She had a very dominate personality, if they did start seeing each other their dominate personalities could clash horribly. They could fight, and given the way that both of them were trained, it could end up in a physical confrontation-one where Maria would be the one hurt worse. He didn't want that kind of mess on his hands, and what kind of example would that be for Jack? No, it was just better if they never tried to date-better that she found someone closer to her age and less married to his job.

"Well you don't have to worry about that male friend that Maria said she had-it's Sal Jonson." Dave said after he came back from the bar, the band was having a break before the second set. Naturally Dave would check out the competition for him, though Sal had just lost his girlfriend so he wouldn't be looking for a new one anytime soon, and certainly not with an employee of his. "I'm not worried." Dave gives him a strange look; "Really? And all the fidgeting isn't because you wanted to look back and see where Maria went off to?" Okay, he had wanted to know-but he really shouldn't want to know, hadn't he just talked himself into not trying to date Maria Darnell not even half an hour ago?

"Fine you caught me, but I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with her." This certainly caught Dave's attention; "And why not?" how did he begin to explain that one? "She could do better." Dave snorted; "I don't think so, she's got her eyes set on you. That's the first time I've even seen her so interested in anyone-plenty of people have been interested in her but Maria? She brushes them off. So her leaving a bar with someone is unheard of. That she did it with you? I think she's plenty interested in you."

 **Part Three**

 **A/N:** The song this chapter is Otep's _Sweet Tooth_ , The HeavyGrinder remix version of it Oh yeah the song totally doesn't actually go with this chapter at all T_T lol so I don't know how this chapter happened quite the way it did.

 **Also Final Chapter!** Thank you for taking this crazy and short ride-I know it was strange and whatever, it happens lol Like I said in the Mega A/N first chapter I don't know what's wrong with me lol

Word Count: 709

Aaron's POV

"You're going to say 'oh I forgot and then leave us aren't you?" Dave chuckles; "No I'm just going to leave-you two have things to talk about-lunch is on me though." He can't believe Dave, what the hell is the man trying to do to him? They watch him walk off and Maria sighs; "Sorry, I didn't know he'd invited you too-If I'd known I would have begged him to change the time or something. I suggest, that we get coffee just to humor David-that and the coffee is fantastic here." She'd been here before, Dave probably knew that. "Alright." A server came over and in fluent sounding Japanese the server and Maria talked. After the man left Maria grinned at him. "So we're going to have flavored coffee, I got you chocolate-and Mint for me." if they kissed it would taste like his favorite ice cream. They were not going to do that! She was beautiful, but he wasn't going to try and date her-why would she want to date him in the first place, he was obviously older than her and he was a single parent. After their coffee arrived he took a sip and instantly understood why Maria likes the coffee from this place, it was good.

"So, Dave tells me you have a son." Damn what else had the man told her? "His name's Jack, and he's nine." Maria smiles, "I remember being nine that was a fun year." She doesn't seem at all adverse to the fact he has a nine year old son, which is a little surprising. He really didn't know how old she was, though he was guessing she was in her late twenties. "I'm curious, how old are you?" She smiles lightly, half hidden by her coffee cup. "Thirty four, just turned it in December." So she was the same age as Reid.

"Since we're asking questions, why have you been avoiding me? You could have just said, hey-it was a one off. I don't like you that way?" She went right through the jugular, he'd already profiled her as confident so he guessed it wasn't that strange that she'd ask him that so directly. "Because I didn't think it was appropriate, I'm older and a single parent." Maria burst into giggles. "Oh, well that makes me feel better. I was thinking it was me, honestly you're not that much older then me and you have a son-I don't mind that, if we tried anything-I would love to be his friend." And that was mature for a woman of her age, though most women about her age were either a mother already or ready for starting a family because they knew they didn't have much more time left to have children.

"You keep surprising me, I suppose I should have expected that." Maria smiles, and suddenly he realizes that it was okay to like this woman, he had pushed Beth away and now he was pushing Maria away, no one was Haley and he would never have Haley back again, but that didn't mean that he shouldn't try-That he was hopeless and would have nothing but his job and his son to keep him. "Would you go on a date with me?" Maria looks surprised; "What changed your mind?" How did he even explain that? "I was being unfair to you, unkind even. I'm almost never that rude to a pretty woman." She nods; "I would accept, but on one condition." A condition? Exactly what would she want? "Oh and what is that?" The smile on her face, it was devious. "That you and your boy Jack come to dinner with me after our first date." She wanted a date with him, then with him and his son? "And what if our date doesn't go well?" Maria frowns; "Aw, that would suck. I much rather just have fun on our date and if it doesn't work for us I would still like to be friends with you." He could use another friend, one out side the team that he could complain to-not that he would complain about his team...Much. "Deal." The smile she sends his way is radiant and he wonders if he shouldn't have acted like an ass this whole time.


End file.
